Only a Kid
by CzappaStar
Summary: Gloria "Glitch" Gorelli has lived a... special... life. In her twelve years of living, she has never thought of herself as a superhero. But now she is. Yay. Glitch is the ward of S.H.E.I.L.D. and in roped into the Avengers Initiative because she possesses one of a kind powers. This would be amazing if not for everyone treating her like a kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, so this is my first Avengers Fanfic and I hope it turns out great. Please comment and such if you like it and want more!**

**Disclaimer: I envy Marvel, I wish I could own the Avengers. But I don't. Whatever.**

* * *

I'm a normal twelve year old girl. _Yeah right_.

Okay, not to be pessimistic or anything, but between living the life I have and being trapped in a room with a crazed grizzly bear; I'd take the grizzly bear.

No, seriously.

My life sucks _that_ bad.

But whatever, it's my life.

Maybe I should enlighten you on how my life came to be it's suckish self. Well, I guess it starts with my horrible upbringing. Actually not really horrible now, but it was the first couple of years. My parents got married at the young age of eighteen and because of me. They tried to be the parents that they were forced to be, but my dad had enough and left when I was about three. So no dad much for me. My mom, she also tried to be a perfect mother.

Emphasis on tried. She was like any young adult so she often left me at a babysitter to live her life. Not that I blame her, oh no. I would want to live life for awhile before actually raising a kid. This went on for a couple of years. My mother dropping me off at the neighbors house, going to some party or hanging out with her friends, then picking me up either the next day or at midnight.

Then of course one day when I was five, she decided to drink and drive while out with her friends.

I don't think I really have to go into detail of what happened, plus I was five at the time so the details are kind of blurred. But never-the-less, on that Saturday night; Me, Gloria Gorelli, became an orphan. That was also the day I became aware of how... special... I am.

When I was shipped off to some orphanage, I learned two valuable things. Number one, whatever you do don't stand out. If you do, others will reject you like the little reject you are. Number two, the world sucks. This is probably the reason I became slightly pessimistic. How I learned the first one is when I found out that I was not like other kids.

See, I...well... have a very different brain then most kids. I have... powers... if that makes any sense. Cause it makes none to me.

Let me list some of my powers, so this can be easier.

1. Telepathy. I learned this one when I first came to the orphanage. It turns out that the other kids thought I was freaky even without actually meeting me. Yay.

2. Empathy. This one was the second power I acquired. After a few months of living at the orphanage, I spent one evening in the vast back yard that the orphanage held. A boy, probably only thirteen, was sitting underneath one of the huge trees alone. I don't know how but I felt sadness practically rolling off him. After plucking up the courage to walk over there and talk to the boy for a bit, I learned that his parents committed suicide in front of him. Yeah, feeling the feelings of other people while living at an orphanage was not the most happy time of my life.

3. Technokinesis. Yeah, this one is one of my favorites. Despite being an idiot most of the time, I actually am pretty smart. Controlling technology with my mind is one of the reasons my room is always filled with different pieces of metal and blueprints. This started my hobby of building little gadgets. It was hilarious when I built my first S.A.M.I.: Servicing Artificial Metal Insect. Their basically metal insects that act as my personal help. They were also my only companions. I was not a girly girl by any means when my only friends were bugs.

4. Force Fields. This one came in handy when the kids decided to play dodge ball- one on twenty. Suckers.

And lastly, 5. Healing. So far, I really haven't been able to test my limitations with this one. All I know is that I can heal only myself very quickly, but I've only tested this with small cuts and bruises.

Yeah, I never really fit in at all at the orphanage.

Then one day, a man in a black suit and eye patch showed up asking for me.

This is when my new life started.

Sitting in the grey metal chair on the other side of the mahogany desk in the orphanage's office, was the one person who could take me away from this lonely place. He introduced himself as Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D.; a secret government organization, and started telling me about how my... powers... caught the attention of S.H.E.I.L.D. and some other not-so-friendly people. Fury told me about how in S.H.E.I.L.D they could give me protection from the not-so-friendly people. I asked him what the catch was. He said that there wasn't one.

I laughed in his face.

He was not amused.

After explaining that no government organization would willingly help someone if there was no gain for themselves. He went silent after that. I think that's when he started treating me not like the little seven year old I was but the adult my brain capability held. It was nice.

We had talked for about two hours, until I agreed to join S.H.E.I.L.D. and get away from the orphanage. It was that afternoon when I left that place. No tears, no saying goodbye, no leaving friends behind. I left with a smile on my face and without looking back. I think Nick smirked at my reaction.

After that day, I became the ward of S.H.E.I.L.D.

That day, Gloria Gorelli became the person I am now.

And this is me, Gloria "Glitch" Gorelli. One of the Avengers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll write more soon!**

**Byes~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the Avengers**

* * *

In the New Mexico desert, a government facility is in panic. Agents and scientists evacuate hurriedly and in the panic, a twelve year old girl walks calmly through the crowds. That girl is me.

Sighing at the worried state of everyone, I couldn't help but think that they should have seen this coming. If messing with some alien technology that you don't know about and has the ability to level the Grand Canyon is not enough of a warning, I'm starting to think that these so-called top scientists aren't that smart.

Walking down the hallway, I quickly move out of the way of the soldiers that almost run me over. Going into the radiation section of the facility, I see technicians and other staff scurry about trying to gather the essentials. Looking around I spot Dr. Selvig at one of the stations. To me, he seemed like a mad scientist but he was really kind to me when he learned of my mental status. Not many scientists like the idea that a twelve year old girl is smarter than them. Who knew?

Glancing up at the ceiling, I smiled at the pair of eyes watching me. Clint Barton, or Hawkeye, crouched down on one of the rafters with a rope swinging down from it. He smirked back at me when I waved. He was another one of my favorite people here. Him and Natasha, a.k.a Blackwidow, were like older siblings to me. Natasha had been sent on a mission in Russia and Clint was instructed to keep an eye on this facility, and since I didn't feel like going abroad I tagged along with him. Giving me one last grin, he turned back to the other scientist. With nothing to do, I stepped forward to help Dr. Selvig. Glancing at me, he gave me a small smile before returning to the CMS machine.

"How long does it have?" I asked at I looked over some wires. Slevig shook his head worriedly.

"Not long." He answered.

I sighed. "Great." Looking at the glowing Tesseract, I felt a sense of unease creep up my spine. "Damn, this does not look good." I muttered to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fury emerge.

"Talk to me doctor." He called out. I rolled my eyes. The tesseract sitting in the Compact Muon Solenoid Coil Chamber, glowed brighter and flare rings started shooting out. Dr. Selvig popped out behind the CMS machine and went over to Fury.

"Director." He greeted.

Nick looked at the tesseract stoically. "Is there anything we know for certain?" He asked. I stuck my head out to look at them.

"The tesseract is misbehaving." I said with a shrug. Nick glanced over at me and gave me an unamused look.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" He asked.

Before I could answer, Dr. Selvig cut me off. "No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...misbehaving." He answered giving me a glance. I nodded along with the doctor. Director Fury kept walking through the set-up lab with Dr. Selvig trailing alongside him. I shooed away a scientist that kept poking away aimlessly at the Tesseract.

"I assume you pulled the plug?" The Director asked glancing at said object as he walked past it.

I snorted as the two walked past. "She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on." I went back to searching the machine with my mind. I heard the pair move on.

"If she reaches peak level-" Selvig was cut off by the Director.

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space." I blocked out the rest of their talk, deciding to focus on the Tesseract.

With my power, I could feel a... humming... radiating off of it. It's own power, I could feel, was so great compared to mine. Almost like a snail competing against a Ferrari. Frowning slightly at a spike in the radiation, I reached into the pocket of my hoodie and fished out a little meat oval. "Sami," I called out softly. The metal oval in my hand unraveled four legs and two antennae to look like a small beetle. Sami shuddered and let out a small high-pitched beep. I smiled a little. When I lived at the orphanage, Sami was a system of bugs I made. To me the little metal insects were almost family. "Sami, I need you to do a scan on the Tesseract. I have a feeling something is gonna happen." I murmured while eyeing the glowing cube. With another beep as an affirmative, the little Sami bug leaped off of my hand and onto the machine. Nodding to myself, I turned back to the director just as he asked were Hawkeye was.

I smirked and waited for Clint to climb down from his perch. When Fury and Clint came closer to the Tesseract, I joined them. "I gave you this detail to keep an eye on things." The Director commented. Clint glanced at me and smirked.

"Well I see better from a distance." He shot back smoothly.

"Have you seen anything that might have set this thing off?" Fury asked pointing at the Tesseract.

A female scientist looked up from a screen to my left. "Doctor, it's spiking again." She announced. Selvig hurried over to her station while the two spies and myself strayed closer to the Tesseract.

"No one's come or gone." Clint responded, stepping up onto the platform the Tesseract machine was on. "And Selvig and Glitch is clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there's any tampering, sir, it wasn't on this end."

The Director fixed Clint a stare. "'At this end'?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, this cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" I said, drawing the two's attention. I shrugged. "Doors open from both sides." Right as I said that, the Tesseract started to spark and the room began to shake. "What the hell?" I gasped as I fell to the floor. Everything started quaking and rumbling was heard from all around.

Scooting back and away from the Tesseract that kept growing brighter, my back was met with a tool cart and I couldn't go any further. Fury and Clint, who were still standing, and myself watched with the other scientists as the Tesseract began shooting out clumps of energy and reeling them back in. The energy from the Tesseract then swirled and shot out a beam from the other side not facing us. I stared wide eyed as a portal opened up from the crackling energy and a backdrop of stars and space was shown. It looked incredible.

"Wow..." I whispered, knowing the others couldn't here me over the sound of the Tesseract. Right as the portal reached out to almost half way to the ceiling, it erupted into a glowing blue cloud and like an explosion shot out away from it's starting point. I covered my eyes as the wave of energy hit me, blowing my hair back. Peaking open my eyes, I saw the left over blue energy crawl up the wall looking like flames. But my attention was soon drawn to where the portal once was. A smoking figure knelt down on the other side of the room. Four soldiers with guns cautiously stepped closer to the figure, guns pointed and ready to shoot if necessary. I frowned, I was too far away to see anything and my spot on the ground wasn't helping. As the figure rose, it turned out to actually be a man. From my spot I could see his strange golden armor and green clothing. In his hand was a spear with one end glowing blue in likeness to the Tesseract. For a moment, silence was absolute save for the man's heavy breathing. Then, of course, Fury had to break it.

"Sir, please put down the spear." He shouted. The man glanced at him then looked at the spear in his hand as if seeing it for the first time. _Way to go, Fury._

There was one second of silence before all hell broke lose.

The man suddenly held up the spear and shot a beam of energy at the machines by Fury and Clint. The soldiers with guns shot at him but the bullets bounced harmlessly off of his armor. Flying to one of the men, the man ran his spear through his chest and killing him. Ducking down and hiding behind the Tesseract machine, I closed my eyes, not wanting to witness the slaughter. More gunshots rang out and the last cries of more victims pierced the air. I could hear another round of energy being shot from the spear before silence took over once again. Opening my eyes I peaked out from behind the machine to see the bodies of both agents and scientists lying around on the ground dead. I stifled back a gasp and my hands flew to my mouth. While I have been living with secret agents and spies for years, I have never really seen this many corpses. Or any at all really. Right as I was about to duck behind the machine again, the man's eyes locked with my own. Before either of us could move, Clint rose up from the ground on my right. The man quickly pinned him against a wall and moved the spear back.

"You have heart." He commented with a smooth accent. Next to me, Nick got up and reached for a silver brief case that was made to hold the Tesseract. But I didn't pay him any mind, my attention was on the man. He placed the tip of the spear to the middle of Clint's chest and the spear glowed a familiar blue. I couldn't turn away as the blue energy was absorbed by Clint, turning his eyes black then fading to a blue. Seemingly satisfied, the man with the spear let Clint go. I was no idiot to look over the new hard look to Clint's face. He was not in control.

Nick rose up, staring at the two in what I believe was shock for a second, then quickly placed the Tesseract into the case. Looking away from the new man who was repeating the spear process with some other agents, I got up to follow Fury. Only, Nick took one step before the man's voice stopped him. "Please don't." He said turning to Fury. His ice blue eyes not even looking at me. "I still need that."

Partially turning around, Nick glanced at me before speaking to the man. "This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does." The man shot back. "I've come too far for anything else." Nick turned around to him fully while I stayed in place, up against the machine. "I am Loki, of Asgard," He introduced. In the corner of my eye, I saw Selvig look up at Loki curiously. "And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki," Selvig said standing up. "Brother of Thor." Memories of Selvig telling me about how he met the thunder god and the files I read of what happened in New Mexico stood out in my head. Loki gave Selvig an annoyed glance. _Looks like someone has family issues,_ I mused silently.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said, trying to reason with the Asgardian.

Loki looked back over at the Director. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You planning to step on us?"

Loki scoffed and walked over to Selvig. "I come with glad tidings." He looked over at Nick. "Of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Nick asked. I peered over at Loki.

"Freedom." I snorted at his response. But of course, that just brought their attention to me.

I shifted a little under the curious stare of the Asgardian and the glare Nick was giving me. "A little contradictory, isn't it?" I asked, trying not to notice the look Fury was giving me as if telling me to shut up. To my surprise, Loki smirked with amusement.

"Freedom is life's great lie." He said, drawing Nick's glare away from me and back to him. "Once you except that, in your heart," Loki then placed the tip of his spear to Selvig's chest. I watched helplessly as Dr. Selvig became another one under his control. "You will know peace." Loki finished with a whisper.

Hearing a rumbling behind me, I look back to see the roof of the high ceiling being sucked into the leftover blue energy from when Loki arrived. "Yeah, you say 'peace,' I kind of think you mean the other thing." Nick replied.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling." Clint informed Loki, walking to him. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old." Nick confirmed. I took a shaky breath. _This is just great..._

Selvig turned to a working computer. "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We got maybe two minutes before this go's critical." He informed Loki. Loki glanced at Hawkeye.

"Well then." Loki gave a signal to Clint, who lifted his gun and shot Nick. I let out a small gasp at the sight of him being knocked to the ground. Loki looked at me and stepped up till he was in front of me. "Care to join?" He asked slightly sarcastic as he lifted his spear to my chest. Just like he did with the others, the tip of the spear glowed briefly before flowing into me.

At first, I felt a sense of power hit me. Tingling up my spine, crawling up to my brain. Then a wave of pain hit through me. Gasping and clutching my head, I fell to the floor. Loki stepped back watching me curiously. I paid him no mind, my thoughts focusing on the force that felt like it was crushing my brain. "Or maybe not." I heard him murmur then turn away for the exit. The rest of the others under his control followed him out, leaving me and Fury on the ground and taking the case with the Tesseract. Once they left, Nick sat up slowly and reached for his communicator.

"Hill, do you copy?" He gasped as he pulled the bullet out from his vest. "Barton has turned." He informed. Pulling me up and dragging me with him, Fury kept talking to agent Hill as he lead us out. "They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" As he pulled me along, I felt the pain slowly recede from my brain. Running through the building, I finally was able to push away the pain and keep up with Fury as we ran to the helicopter pad. Throwing me in first, Nick jumped into the helicopter as it started to take off. The ground that was beneath us cracked and started to cave in.

"Come on, come on..." I murmured, watching the entire facility ripple and crumble in the force of the energy. Slowly, as if a sink hole, the whole place was sucked into the ground. Seeing a truck escaping from the facility, I quickly point them out. "There, their over there." The helicopter flies to the truck I see Clint driving. Fury opens the door, pulling out a gun in the process and firing at the moving truck. Hanging on for dear life, I watch as Loki holds up his spear. "Shit." I mumbled. Seconds later, a beam of blue light hits the tail end of the helicopter and destroys the rotors. As the copter goes down, Fury grabs my arm and jumps. I grunt as we roll onto the ground, the helicopter crashing a few yards away. Nick gets up onto his knees and starts firing again at the retreating truck holding Loki and the Tesseract. After standing up fully, I hear Coulson's voice through Nicks communicator.

"Director?" He calls out, the static cracking. "Director Fury, do you copy?"

Nick holds up his walkie talkie and responds. "The Tesseract is with a hostile force." Nick looks back at me then the helicopter in flames behind us. "I have men down. Hill?" The last part was to agent Hill. I held my breath as I waited for an answer. Agent Maria Hill was another one of the agents I considered as friends.

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." I closed my eyes in relief at the sound of her voice. I didn't want to lose another person.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue, looking for that briefcase." Nick informed her.

"Roger that." She answered.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war." Fury announces grimly.

I take a shuddering breath. "What do we do?" Coulson asks a beat later. Nick doesn't answer and lowers the walkie talkie.

I stand up slowly and take the walkie talkie from Fury.

"We fight."

* * *

**Hello, so do you like it so far? I know I'm not the best with action scenes but hopefully I'll get better. Please comment and review, I'd like to hear what you think.**

**Until next time... Bye!**


End file.
